1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring device, wherein a control unit within this measuring device registers all of the settings of the measuring device and generates control commands with which the measuring device can be reset in exactly the same manner at a later time.
2. Discussion of the Background
The range of functions of measuring devices, such as signal generators, spectrum analyzers, network analyzers or oscilloscopes, increases constantly from one product generation to the next. However, the adjustment of such a measuring device for registering or generating a test signal often requires a considerable amount of time. The adjustment of these measuring devices can be implemented, on the one hand, locally, that is, by a user who interacts directly with the measuring device, but also in a remotely controlled manner by a computer system connected to the measuring device. To ensure that the same settings do not need to be activated again manually after every restart of the measuring device, it is desirable if the settings of the measuring device can be buffered in order to load them again at a later time as required.
A method and a device for displaying, adjusting and buffering program data for a control device are known from patent specification DE 2 107 952. The method and the device allow all of the settings of the control device to be buffered at any required time. Accordingly, the buffered settings for the control device can be re-loaded at a later time. The disadvantage with this method is that all of the settings must be buffered, which means that the necessary storage space increases considerably with complex measuring devices. Moreover, once a setting has been buffered, it cannot be changed again. On the contrary, the buffered setting must be loaded, the changes must be activated, and a new setting must be re-buffered. Especially if only one parameter is to be changed, this procedure is very time consuming.